Lion Heart
by Rosamanelle
Summary: Her downward spiral began with a cup of coffee and a bright smile. She could do this... if only she could get her lion heart to stop trembling at even the first mention of his name. CoffeeShop!AU, Rated K for mild language.


_Lion Heart_

* * *

It all started when she walked into the innocent little café that sat on the corner of Willis and Main.

Aisha was tired from a night of studying for her Advanced Alchemy mid-terms, writing her thesis papers for Inter-Dimensional Travel 11, and attempting to fix - keyword being _attempt_ \- her microwave. Again. It wasn't her fault that her roommate kept hitting random buttons and messing up the entire system!

So, bottom line, Aisha really, really, _really_ wanted a cup of coffee.

Dragging her feet down the streets sluggishly at only-way-too-early in the morning, Aisha was quickly becoming desperate in her hunt for a decent caffeinated beverage. She couldn't even make one at home, because her oh-so-talented roommate, Rena, managed to break their coffee machine as well. Aisha was considering banning her from all technology.

It was then that Aisha saw it - or rather, smelt it.

 _Café Ruben_ was a cheery little place, with bright flowers lining window boxes and those typical little Parisian café tables, complete with the colorful umbrellas that half-shaded you from the sun, but somehow managed to let the sunlight hit you directly in the eyes at the same time. The entire place was painted in pastel colors, but she would only notice that later when the heavenly smell of freshly ground coffee beans wasn't messing with her head.

Entering the small café, the bell above the door rang cheerily, greeting her and welcoming her into the café. On one end of the shop was a sleek counter, cleaned until it sparkled, an equally sparkly cash register perched on top as it watched the indoor table and chair sets that hosted the other customers. Above the counter was a large blackboard, the menu written out in neat, slanted handwriting. Hand-written. Impressive.

A worker stood behind the counter, his back turned to her as he shuffled what she presumed to be cups. But, Aisha needed her coffee now, dammit! So, never one to be shy, Aisha approached the counter and smiled brightly at his back. "Hi there!"

Worker turned around, and Aisha felt her heart stop. He was cute - and she meant _cute_ , capital C-U-T-E - with ruby red eyes, pale skin, and red hair that flopped in his face just so. And were those freckles she saw? How cute. And his lips! His pink, pouty lips that kept moving and - oh.

He was talking to her.

 _Oops._

Snapping out of it, Aisha was suddenly hyper-aware of her messy hair half-hidden beneath a grey beanie and her sweatshirt-sweatpants combo. "Sorry, I, um, I just - just spaced out for a moment. Heh."

Cute barista smiled politely - god were his teeth white - and repeated himself. "Quite alright. Hi, welcome to _Café Ruben_! What can I get for you today?"

Dear Lord did his voice do unhealthy things to her stomach.

 _Wait. Cute barista wants an answer._

"I'll, um, I'd like, uh, a... a... a coffee?"

Cute barista laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners and _if that wasn't the cutest thing Aisha had ever seen then she was a snowman._ _A bitter, cold snowman_. "Well, I kind of figure, this being a coffee shop and all. What kind of coffee would you like?"

Aisha swallowed nervously, self-consciously tugging her beanie a little lower. "Um... A medium vanilla latte, please." Yes! She didn't stutter!

Cute barista smiled once more, pressing some buttons on the register. "Is that everything?" Aisha nodded, not trusting her words. "Then that'll be $3.50, please." Fumbling for her wallet and forking over the money, Aisha wiped her palms on her sweatpants. Why was she sweating so much?

 _Oh, only because cute barista is the most beautiful person I've ever SEEN and I'm dressed like a slob and -_

"...name, miss?"

Turning her attention back to cute barista, Aisha tried to smile winningly. It felt more like the grimace of a dying whale, to be honest. "Pardon?"

Cute barista looked amused. "I said, what's your name, miss? So I can write it on your order."

Aisha felt like dying. Her face probably was the same color as his hair at this point. "A-Aisha... I'm, uh, Aisha."

Humming, cute barista spoke absently, almost distractedly, as he quickly scribbled her name on the cup. "Pretty name." Aisha felt her flush darken. Looking back at her, cute barista flashed Aisha a brilliant smile. "Your drink will be done in a few moments. I'll let you know once it's finished so you can pick it up."

Nodding, Aisha gave him a nervous half-smile. "Thank you..." Her eyes flicked over the shiny nametag that was proudly displayed on the neat apron. "...Elsword."

That day, Aisha fell in love over a shiny counter and nervous smiles.

* * *

Needless to say, _Café Ruben_ saw a lot more of her from that day on. Not because of the cute barista named Elsword or anything, no, she just really liked the vanilla lattes there.

Really.

She would later find out that Saturdays and Thursdays at lunch time were the best days to get coffee.

"Just talk to him or something," Rena said, texting rapidly on her phone. Aisha huffed, fixing her neatly curled pigtails once more before checking her makeup with her own phone.

"I do talk to him! I talk to him every time I order coffee. Pretty good, right?"

Rena rolled her brilliantly green eyes, putting her phone in her pocket. The duo was on their way to Aisha's new favorite coffee shop, something that was a common occurrence now. "Oh my god," she said, canting a hip in the overly-sassy manner that was so typical of her. Aisha called her 'Diva Rena' in her head sometimes. "Stop checking yourself in your phone. You look as nice as an ugly potato like you can get."

Aisha pouted, wiping a mascara smudge away delicately before pocketing her phone. "Shut up. You look like a Brussels sprout."

Everyone knew that they were the best of the friends.

Sighing, Rena grabbed Aisha's arm, tugging her into _Café Ruben_ disinterestedly. "Just order your damn coffee and be painfully awkward with Red, mmkay? Gosh, I don't even know what's wrong with you. What happened to the girl who started a dance mob in the middle of the cafeteria?" Aisha frowned, searching through her purse for her wallet.

"I'm not _that_ awkward..." She muttered, finally locating the little pouch of leather and pulling it out.

"Hi, Aisha. Welcome back to _Café Ruben_. Are you taking the usual today?"

Rena smirked slightly, nudging Aisha's side. "Go get him, little lion heart," she whispered.

God, sometimes Aisha loved Rena. Note the sarcasm.

Aisha felt her ears begin to redden as she looked up shyly at Elsword, a half-smile spreading across her face. "Yeah... Thanks." Elsword smiled back at her, quickly punching in her order. Aisha felt her heart tremble, threatening to beat its way out of her chest. She hoped Elsword couldn't hear it. Writing out her name on a cup, Elsword turned around to talk to a new face.

The new barista had dark hair kept in a neat ponytail, a streak of red running through one side. His skin was darkly tanned, offsetting his striking gold eyes.

Jeez, was there a requirement to be good-looking before being hired or something?

"Raven, can you cover cash for now? I normally make Aisha's order myself."

New barista - Raven - raised an eyebrow, blowing a strand of red hair out of his face. Aisha felt like that eyebrow raise could judge her entire life. "You normally make her drink," he deadpanned. Elsword nodded in response, scratching the back of his head a little sheepishly. Aisha nearly swooned.

"Yeah..."

Raven raised his other eyebrow and remained silent for a few borderline-awkward moments. "Sure," he finally said, switching places with Elsword as the redhead shuffled over to the coffee machines. Rena, who was standing behind Aisha, batted her eyelashes at Raven.

"Hi there."

* * *

"I can't believe you already got Raven's number! You literally talked for like, three seconds over the course of two days!"

Rena tossed her hair over her shoulder, sending out another text to Raven. She was practically rubbing it in Aisha's face. "Hon, you obviously haven't mastered the art of flirting. Go be the little confident, hyperactive kid you are! Gosh. You turn into a totally different person around Red."

"Elsword. His name is Elsword."

The two of them were sitting at a table on campus, eating their lunches. Today wasn't a Thursday or Saturday, which meant that Elsword wasn't working. Aisha saw no reason to go into the café for coffee at this point.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde leaned across the table, pushing her super-pretentious vegan salad off to the side. Cupping a hand under her chin, Rena tilted her head prettily with an evil gleam in her eyes. Uh-oh. That was the 'you-better-do-what-I-tell-you-or-I-will-cut-you' look.

"Aisha."

Oh shit. Aisha was dead now.

"Go. Ask. Him. Out."

Aisha is not ashamed to say that she squealed like a dying chipmunk. "Rena! I can't! I just can't!" Sighing, she buried her head in her hands. "I actually can't."

Leaning back in her seat, Rena took a bite of her pretentious salad. "Of course you can," she said, pushing the lettuce around in her bowl. "It's easy."

Aisha shook her head, purple hair flying everywhere. "No, I can't. You don't understand how he makes me feel, Rena. It's like... normally I'm so confident. But, when I see him, my heart... It just... can't! It just goes and dies and burns and I just... can't."

Rena heaved a sigh. "Okay, first of all: you've said 'just can't' maybe seventeen times in that one sentence. That is not normal. Two: Just tell him! I know you adore him and all -"

"Rena!"

"- but if you don't say anything he's going to get snatched up by some other girl and you're going to regret not saying anything. Because, let's face it. Red is pretty good-looking and nice, perfect boyfriend material. He's probably got a long line of girls just waiting to ask him out. So you're going to ask him out first!"

Aisha's face turned red instantly. "But I don't know if he even likes me..."

Rena raised an eyebrow. Damn, it was just as judging as Raven's eyebrow raise. Aisha should separate those two while she had the chance. "Aisha. Red leaves his post to make your drink and your drink specifically. He always gives you extra napkins, even if you never order anything particularly messy or napkin-worthy. His hair is always infuriatingly _perfect_ even if it's the middle of the day in the middle of a shift, meaning he stops and takes the time to style it before you come in. He smiles like, ten times more when he's talking to you than any other customer. Recently he started wearing a different cologne. I think that's sufficient proof that he likes you."

Aisha sighed heavily. "Yeah, but..."

Rena rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Just shut up and listen to me. Studying to be a crime investigator, remember?"

Aisha snorted, taking a sip of her coffee. Her sandwich just wasn't appealing to her at the moment. "Still don't know why you want to do that. Crime investigation is super boring."

Now it was Rena's turn to snort. "Like being an alchemic researcher is any better."

"Hey! Research is only a stepping stone. I really want to go into -"

"Oh! Aisha! You go here as well?"

Suddenly Aisha felt her mental walls slamming down as she turned around to look at Elsword. He wasn't wearing his uniform today, instead dressed in a pair of jeans, white T-shirt, and a leather jacket. The sun gleamed off of his hair playfully, making him look like a fallen angel.

An angel that fell and landed on any mental composure Aisha had.

Now that she thought of it, she _could_ smell something nice coming off of the redhead. Sandalwood, maybe? Goddammit, Rena! She really didn't need to notice these things and make her even more crazy!

Smiling nervously, Aisha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with shaking hands. "Y-Yeah... I'm an Alchemy major. H-How about you?"

Elsword smiled brightly. Aisha nearly had a heart attack. "I'm a Health Sciences major." Almost as if an afterthought, Elsword nodded to Rena. "Hi, Aisha's friend."

Rena nodded back politely. "Hi." Then she turned to Aisha with a gleam in her eyes that Aisha did _not_ like at all. "Aisha, I just remembered that I need to talk to my Lit. professor about a project that's coming up. You and Red here can talk for a bit while I'm gone, mmkay?"

And then the blonde just got up, abandoning her entire lunch, and practically disappeared. Leaving Aisha all alone with Elsword. All. Alone.

She was doomed.

* * *

12:39PM - I actually hate you.

I really do.

Watch your back, bitch, because I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP.

 **12:41PM - How did it go with lover boy?**

12:43PM - Do NOT call Elsword that

And we just talked

More like he talked

I just blushed

Oh my god

I looked like an idiot, didn't I?

Oh my goddddddd

He thinks I'm stupid

RENA

HELP

HE THINKS I'M STUPID

 **12:49PM - Aisha stop spamming me**

 **You're fine**

 **Bc he's totally into you**

12:54PM - But he's not!

He totally thinks that I'm stupid and he probably hates me and I'm never going to have anyone and I'm going to be forever alone and have a million cats and even the cats won't love me, because they're just using me for food and I'm going to DIE ALONE

 **12:59PM - And you call ME dramatic**

 **Bae, just tell him how you feel**

 **If he doesn't like you back let me know and** **I'll smack him the fuck up for hurting you**

1:03PM - You're actually the best

 **1:04PM - I know. Now you owe me a coffee.**

1:05PM - Café Ruben ok?

 **1:06PM - When do we go anywhere else?**

* * *

"Rena..."

Said blonde threw her hands up in frustration, practically tossing her pen across the small café. "If this is about Red, I swear to god Aisha I will-"

"But it's important!"

Today, the duo had gone into _Café Ruben,_ only to find that Elsword had a day off today. Rena hadn't really minded, seeing as she got to flirt with Raven for a few extra seconds (Aisha would later discover that they were dating upon finding Raven's number saved under 'Sweetness' in Rena's phone), but for Aisha it was the end of her good mood.

"Fine." Rena set her pen down, lifting her head to stare at Aisha. "Spit it out. C'mon, I don't have all day."

Aisha flushed. "Well... I was wondering... How would one go about telling someone you l-like them...?"

Rena stared at her, mouth agape, before squealing and clapping her hands excitedly, catching the attention of everyone in the café. "You're going to tell him?! Are you really?"

Gritting her teeth, Aisha felt her cheeks flame. "Sit down and shut the hell up, will you?!" Once Rena calmed down, Aisha bit her lip shyly, glancing at the ground. "I mean, I was thinking about it..."

Hearing a suspicious sniffling noise, Aisha looked up. Sure enough, Rena was tearing up a little. "My baby girl... Finally becoming a woman!"

Aisha blinked, closing her own textbook entitled _The Complete History of Alchemy_. "And I've been your child since...?"

Rena scoffed, this time checking her nails. "You've been my child since the day you met me, child. Don't deny it, because you are. Now, back to declaring your undying love."

"Rena!"

"What? It's true." Rena blinked owlishly, as if believing that she was completely in the right. Actually, now that Aisha thought about it, she probably did. Crazy screwed-up blonde roommates.

Shifting in her seat awkwardly, Aisha let out a heavy sigh. "I'm still not sure if I actually want to go through with this and all. You know, second thoughts and stuff."

"Oh come on, little lion heart, you'll be fine." Rena laced her hands together, leaning across the table to stare directly into Aisha's soul. Aisha leaned back, but Rena followed. "Here's my advice for you: Be yourself. Just... say it when you think the time is right, and say what you mean. If you listen to that, it'll be easy to let Red know that you like him."

Aisha grit her teeth. "Elsword. His name is Elsword."

"...You like me?"

It was like someone poured a bucket of ice over Aisha. Rena had the courtesy to look slightly embarrassed. "Well shit," she said, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. "I'm going to... uh... Hey! Raven! What's going on?" Grabbing her notebooks, Rena made a hasty retreat in the direction of the raven-haired barista. Raven just sighed, continuing to wipe the counter.

"This is all drama and I will take no part in it. I'm officially declaring myself Switzerland."

Ooh, that sassy little barista.

Face pale, Aisha turned around to face Elsword. "E-Elsword? What are you doing here?"

Elsword, cheeks the most precious shade of pink she'd ever seen, scratched the back of his head. "I left my textbook after a shift. I was coming to pick it up. But... do you really like me?"

Biting her lip and wishing she could be abducted by aliens at this very moment, Aisha murmured. "I... well..." Helplessly, she glanced at Rena for help, but was unable to interpret the wild hand signals being sent her way. So she went off of what Rena said earlier.

 _No better time than the present, right?_

 _Oh god, please don't reject me._

"I mean... I feel... weird. I'm not myself, everyone can tell, and it's making them worried. It's like my heart trembles and races when I see you, and only when I see you, so I'm sorry for being so clumsy. Really, what could dazzle me so much? I've thought about it hundreds of times, over and over again, and the answer is always you." Taking a deep breath, Aisha smiled as genuinely as she could, licking her dry lips in a futile attempt to gain some moisture. "So, what I mean to say is that I want to know everything about you. Even if my lips are dry, I have to tell you that I like you. Adore you, even. I adore you so much that it makes me dizzy."

Momentary courage gone, Aisha bit her lips again, fiddling the hem of her skirt. Waiting for the inevitable rejection.

"...That makes two of us, then."

She knew it.

He hated her and now everything was going to be even more awkward - wait what?

"What?"

Elsword smiled at her, his cheeks a red that matched his hair. "So, what I mean to say is that I like you too. Adore you, even."

Oh my god he was using her words. Damn. It sounded so much better coming from him.

"Just kiss already, losers!" Rena shouted from her safe spot by the counter, clinging on to Raven's arm like a monkey. That should've been suspicious to Aisha, but at this particular moment she was a little too happy to be suspicious.

So they did.

 _Little lion heart, indeed._

* * *

[A/N:]

Written because I need to get ideas flowing and because THERE ARE LITERALLY NO COFFEE SHOP AU FICS ON FF WHATSOEVER. WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY.

\- Rosamanelle


End file.
